1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image format conversion, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for converting an image format object to a text format object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information obtained using an electronic device may be included in an image format file. This image format file cannot be converted to a text format at the electronic device, which is inconvenient for users.
For example, when a user has to input a serial number included in an image format file included in a received short message to a different application, a conventional electronic device cannot load only the serial number in the different application, and therefore, the user manually make a note of the serial number one digit at a time, which is inconvenient for the user.